As to some display devices having various displays (such as a liquid crystal display and an electroluminescent display (hereinafter also referred to as an EL display)), there may be a case where it becomes difficult to see a display screen due to reflection of its surroundings by surface reflection of incident light from external and thus visibility is decreased. This is a particularly significant problem when a display device grows in size or is used outside.
In order to prevent such reflection of external light incident on the antireflective film, a method of providing an antireflective film over a display screen surface of a display device has been employed. For example, there is a method of providing a multilayer structure of stacked layers having different refractive indices for an antireflective film so that the antireflective film is effective for a wide visible light wavelength range (see, for example, Patent Document 1: Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2003-248102). With a multilayer structure, incident light from external reflected at each interface between the stacked layers interfere and cancel each other, which provides an anti-reflection effect.
As to an antireflective structure, fine conical or pyramidal projections are arranged over a substrate to reduce reflectance of light on a surface of the substrate (for example, see Patent Document 2: Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2004-85831).